Brill
|Base ID = }} Brill is a Nord who lives in in Whiterun. He resides in the Companions' headquarters, Jorrvaskr, but he is not a member himself. Background Brill stays with the Companions because he was once saved by Vignar Gray-Mane, and now he offers his services to him. If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks and takes Whiterun, Brill will become the new steward of Dragonsreach, where he may be found at the Dragonsreach Great Porch. Dialogue Introduction "I'd be dead if not for Vignar. Took me in and helped me turn my life around." :Why did you join the Companions? "Oh, I'm not a Companion, myself. I just help Vignar. He took me in when I was having a tough time, and... well, I owe him." :Who are the Companions? "To hear Vignar tell it, they're a bunch of layabouts and useless whiners who used to know how to fight. But he thinks everything used to be better. I, for one, would trust any Companion with my life." :There's still the threat of a dragon attack. "And we've done as much as we can to prepare for that. Remember, Whiterun is home to the Companions. Any dragon that comes here will get more than he's bargained for, I think." "Farewell, sir." Steward "When I became Steward, I had to give up the bottle. The people of the hold need me at my best." :You must have your hands full with the change in government. "Well, it could be worse. The former steward, Proventus, kept very detailed records. But yes, it's been a lot of work. Vignar doesn't want the change to disrupt the lives of his people. They've got enough to deal with already." "Farewell, sir." Conversations A chill in the air Vignar: "There's a chill in the air. Ysmir's beard, it gets colder in here every day." Brill: "That's just you getting skinnier every day, old man. You're losing your padding. You need to eat more." Vignar: "Well, if my layabout manservant fed me more, that wouldn't be a problem." Brill: "Oho! Manservant? Is that what I am now?" Vignar: "My mistake. A manservant wouldn't let me starve or freeze. I let you live here, and now I'm two steps closer to the grave." Brill: "Old man, without me, you would have withered away a long time ago." Vignar: "Hmph. Damn you for being right." Mutton stew Vignar: "You ain't made me that stew in a long time." Brill: "Which, the mutton or the vegetable?" Vignar: "Mutton." Brill: "Hmm. So I haven't. All right, I'll buy the ingredients tomorrow and we can have it for dinner." Iron Hearts Brill: "Fancy a game of Iron Hearts later?" Vignar: "You going to lose horribly, and then say you let me win?" Brill: "Probably." Vignar: "Then you're on." Quotes *''"I'd be dead if not for Vignar. Took me in and helped me turn my life around."'' *''"I had a bad time a few years back, and I turned to drink. But Vignar, he wouldn't let me stay weak."'' *''"Ah, hello, my good friend. Would you do me a kindness? I seem to be down to my last drop of spirits; let me tell ya, sobriety is highly overrated."'' *''"Farewell, sir/my lady."'' *''"Vignar and I have our hands full. It's no small task, running an entire hold."'' -As the Steward Bugs *If Brill is currently the Steward of Whiterun and you want to buy a house from him, your game may crash once you select the "Buy a House" text option. There is no known fix. * During the quest "Battle for Whiterun," Brill may appear naked and dead in the street, rendering Breezehome unavailable for purchase since there is no steward. Brill found in such a way is said to be "Empty" but if made into a Dead Thrall, he will soon become clothed and wield an axe. ** A solution is the resurrect console command. ** Another solution is to type in player.placeatme 0001A6A2. Brill will appear next to the Dragonborn. *During the werewolf rampage quest for the Companions, Brill has been seen assassinating a passersby in plain sight. *It is sometimes possible to attack and kill Brill in The Bannered Mare with no bounty whatsoever. For this to happen, you must attack him before you complete the Civil War questline. *If Brill is killed and the Stormcloaks take over Whiterun, Proventus Avenicci will become steward again. *Brill may be found dead on the street outside Jorrvaskr after the quest "The Silver Hand," the cause of this is unknown. *When approaching him, he may start panicking automatically starting an unfinishable Dawnguard Rescue quest. To avoid this, you must first acquire the quest from Florentius, then rescue Brill. *It is possible that after you buy Breezehome from Brill, he will not give you the option to decorate your home. **The fix to this may be to talk to him in throne room. Stewards don´t usually sell furnishings while in quarters. **Another fix is to kill Brill, and buy the upgrades from Proventus Avenicci, in the Blue Palace basement. *There is a possibility that Brill will just randomly die inside the Companion's Headquarter while sitting in a chair, this is probably due to the same reason that you take damage while walking over some objects such as pots or movable vases. Appearances * de:Brill es:Brill fr:Brill it:Brill pl:Brill ru:Брилл Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters